


The Curators

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just a little tag on I added after watching the 50th Anniversary Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Husband, what on Earth are you laughing at?”</p>
<p>"I forgot that this me was here to witness this. That’s all, my dear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curators

"Did I.." She paused. "My apologies, I didn’t realise that you were still here." She stepped into the room and smiled at the older man.

"It’s alright, Mrs. Song," The younger man replied.

The woman turned to face him. “You never could mistake me, could you, Sweetie?”

The younger man looked at her with warmth in his eyes. “Of course not, wife.”

The older man laughed.

“Husband, what on Earth are you laughing at?”

"I forgot that this me was here to witness this. That’s all, my dear."

His wife shook her head in amusement and grinned widely.”Such a silly thing not to remember, Mr. Song.”

"Jelly baby?"

The woman walked over to him and took the jelly baby from his hand. “You always know how to charm me.”

The man placed a kiss to the top of her nose. She crinkled it in an adorable fashion before taking a bite of the candy.

"You’re not staying for much longer are you, my dear? I don’t need you wearing yourself out because of the new pieces."

"They need to be well guarded."

He stroked her cheek tenderly. ”You worry too much. We’ve already had this discussion, you silly old woman.”

She glanced at the painting and back at him. “I know.”

“I’ll be outside,” He said, leaving before she could protest.

She sighed.”You have questions, ” She stated, walking over to the young man.

"Where do we live, my River?"

She fondly rolled her eyes. ”Of course that would be the first question you ask.”

He shrugged. It had seemed like the simplest and easiest question. He was afraid to ask when she got out. 

“We Iive in Leadworth. Before you ask, the Old Girl takes us to work each day. For some reason, you refuse to let me use my manipulator.”

“River, you’re not as young as you used to be.”

River glared at him.

He shook his head. “You’re always be the hot space lady. I promise.”

She arched a brow as if asking what his point was.

"Traveling with that thing would be more dangerous. He’s only trying to protect you. Alright?”

"Alright," She reluctantly conceded. 

He clasped his hands together and then swung them apart. “So, curators?”

"It’s fun."

"I’m sure it is," He sincerely replied.

He walked to the Old Girl and glanced back at the woman.

“What?”

‘“You didn’t do a good job. You did a splendid one.” He left before she could reply.

She rolled her eyes and took a seat. Her husband came back in with a cup of tea for her. “Thank you, my love.”

He took a seat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her gray curls tickled his nose as he pressed a kiss to them. “We did well, my dear. We did very well.”

"I know. It’s fun to pretend otherwise though."

He chuckled again. “Of course it is, Professor. Of course it is.” His chin rested on her curls.

"I like where you put the painting," She mumbled. 

"I like how you obtained it," He replied.


End file.
